1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a driving circuit and method. More particularly, the invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) driving circuit and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, LED-related techniques are developed rapidly, and light-emitting techniques thereof have been widely used in the fields of lighting, backlight source and the like. As having many advantages, such as a thin and small size, power saving characteristic, long lifetime and excellent color saturation, the LED has become the most developmental light-emitting source.
A pulse width modulation (PWM) mode is used for modulating light-emitting intensity of the LED. Since the PWM mode changes pulse widths of different LEDs, the different LEDs have different total light-emitting power. After long-time use of the LEDs, differences may occur in brightness decay situations thereof, which cause color dot deviation and picture distortion or color temperature imbalance.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the LED driving circuit for reducing the color temperature imbalance.